


狂犬

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 誰說金建學是狂犬來著？想想也挺好笑。馴化的狗，能叫狂犬？
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 20





	狂犬

聽說了嗎？三年級四班的那個不良，一個人把來找麻煩的人給打到送醫院了耶。

聽說十個人有，狂犬真的不是喊假的。

真的真的──

那個金建學啊。

孫東柱在聽到金建學三個字後，便停止播放音樂。模模糊糊的耳語從耳機後頭傳了過來，金建學， 他歎口氣，又按下了播放鍵。 誰不會討論金建學？孫東柱又開始繼續解那一道尚未解開的方程式。  
比起那人，還是即將到來的期中考更加重要吧。明眼人都看得出來。

中午時他拎著便當一個人去天台。在去天台前還特意去了三班，給孫東明帶今天早上落在桌上的便當。 謝啦，他的雙胞胎哥哥驚喜地接過便當， 甚至還抱了下東柱。他無奈地掙開了那雙過度熱烈寵愛自己頭髮的雙手。

「哈，幸好我們上同間高中，要不然我午餐可就要餓肚子了。」  
「說啥呢？」孫東柱滿臉不悅：「找人蹭飯去啊你，不然去學餐吃不會啊。」  
「哈，看，冷酷的小孩。」孫東明又伸手拍拍胞弟的頭，擔心一表無遺。「真不用陪你吃飯嗎。」

小孩抱著便當，搖搖頭。

-

開門時，他看到幾個人聚在天台抽煙。

孫東柱第一眼捕捉到的就是那頭亮得過於扎眼的白金色，那人領口開到幾乎可以看見胸膛，只隨隨便便地扣上了幾顆，不知是不是因為練得厚實的胸膛會把襯衫給繃得太緊，才鬆開鈕扣？

「啊？你看什麼，臭小子。」

坐在金建學旁的那個剃著寸頭的男生凶神惡煞地站了起來。孫東柱注意到對方胸口繡著的學號比自己還要大了兩碼。一樣是三年級的學生？他的手裡捏滿了汗，怎麼辦，逃嗎？他可不想在開學幾個月就惹事。小孩邊後退邊訥訥地囁嚅著不好意思，左手胡亂摸索著門把。

哈哈，別這樣嘛？混混掀著上唇笑，雙手插著口袋，踩著三七步靠近他。交個朋友，繳點保護費給哥哥？

「喂，別這樣。」  
低沉的嗓音壓住了方才站起的那人。金建學瞪了眼身旁那人，寸頭男子立刻識趣地訕訕坐下。冰冷的視線瞟過來時，孫東柱還是不自覺地縮了一下。

出去。金建學朝他喝道。別再讓我看見你在這。

-

啊，和剛開學時一樣。

寸頭男在放學時和另一群人把他堵進了小巷，孫東柱掃了眼。沒瞧見那亮晃晃的髮色，大概是怕被金建學揍才又單獨帶了另一批人來找他算帳？

小孩一直退到牆邊，帆布鞋跟在撞上牆的時候才停了下來。

剛開學就是因為想找個安靜的地方吃飯，在天台一樣遇到了一群流氓。孫東柱仰頭，看著面色不善的人嚼著口香糖對他怒目而視。完全一模一樣啊，這所學校的混混都是一個德行嗎？在相同的地方堵人。在疼痛竄上臉頰時，他忍不住訕笑：瞧，連揍人的手法都一模一樣。

別以為老大一時好心就可以放你一馬！寸頭男咆哮，用腳踩他落在一旁的書包。

哦？看看這個。  
站在對方身旁的另一個男子，輕佻地拉起掛在書包邊上的粉紅色絨毛兔子。「多大年紀了還掛這東西，你是女孩子嗎。哈，看樣子還是手工──」

後半邊的話沒有說完，一隻腳就已經踩在那隻抓著兔子的手臂上。

那只兔子，是我做的。

低沉的聲音惡狠狠地刮在每個人的耳膜上。金建學背著光，看不清臉色。也罷，不需要看清，因為根本沒必要。

他看過狂怒的金建學掄著拳頭往死裡揍人的樣子，兩道銳利的眉毛因為震怒而豎成不可思議的角度。所以到頭來他還是不明白怎麼會有人喊他狂犬，平時那樣的金建學根本連狂字都搆不上邊，頂多像溫和大狗打招呼般的打鬧，學校這種地方，哪用得著金建學真的動怒起來揍人。頂多用爪子刨個兩下。

孫東柱坐在地板上看著這一切的發生。金建學的拳頭上都是血，頭髮像熔金一樣燙手而明亮，迅速飛猛地在幾十個人裡頭穿梭，按倒，壓在地上然後重重揮拳。拳肉相擊時他還可以聽見金建學咬著後槽牙磨的聲音。

又是血。孫東柱摸摸臉頰。所以他才不想讓金建學知道自己被堵啊。

「夠了。」他拍拍褲子，站了起來。「走吧，回家。」

狂怒的狼終於停下，臉上同樣也濺上了血。他瞧見了孫東柱臉上的血跡，立刻鬆開了握在手裡的領子，朝他大步走來，吼：「哪個狗崽子打你？說，我讓他見不了明天的──」

「金建學。」他有點不耐地開口，對方立刻知趣地閉上了嘴。「這是你剛剛揍人時濺到我臉上的，我根本沒被打，好嗎？」

「可......」

「我說沒有就沒有。好了，我們回家吧。」

話說你們今天怎麼在天台抽煙，我以為你們都在B棟後面誒。  
......啊，就想見見你來著。只是那群猴子就自己擅自跟來了，抱歉。

-


End file.
